


What Kind of Name is That?

by EpicJet82



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9761168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicJet82/pseuds/EpicJet82
Summary: Sara and Leonard have a "disagreement" about the name of Star Wars: Episode 8.Captain Canary with background Mixen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just saw that International Fanworks Day prompt-thingy, and this was the first thing that popped into my head.

"What kind of name is that?"

Sara looked up from the book she was reading to see Leonard glaring at his phone, looking as if he was about to kill something. 

"What did the phone do to you, Len?" Sara asked, genuinely curious. "You're looking at it as if it had personally offended you."

"It has." Leonard insisted, crossly. "Well, it wasn't the phones fault, but it was the unlucky object to inform me of the name for Star Wars 8."

Now Sara sat up perfectly straight, book forgotten. They were now talking about Star Wars, something she liked very much. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

"The Last Jedi."

"That's a great name! Why are you so mad?" 

Leonard looked at her in disbelief. "What!? You like that name?"

"Of course, its fabulous!"

"No, no its not!"

"Why?"

"It will be to confusing. Cause there's Return of the Jedi and Revenge of the Sith, which people already get confused, and now The Last Jedi? Can't Disney try to be more creative?"

Just then, Mick walked into the room, followed closely by Amaya. He stopped when he saw Leonard and Sara with looks of death on both of their faces. They had obviously been arguing. 

"What're you two arguing about?" He asked.

"The new Star Wars movie name." They both said.

"What is it?" Asked Mick. He liked Star Wars. 

"THE LAST JEDI!" Leonard and Sara both yelled, her excited and him exasperated. 

Amaya looked confused. "Uh, what's 'Star Wars'?" 

Leonard, Sara, and Mick all looked at her with expressions of shock and terror on their faces. 

"Come on, I'll show you." Mick told Amaya, leading her towards his room to watch the best movie series of all time, leaving Leonard and Sara to argue.


End file.
